Fire
Category:Magic Fire magic is the branch of magic that relates the manipulation of light, heat and fire itself. The uses for it are many and varied; some use it to simply create warmth for themselves and others use it in combat. Fire Note: If duration is not stated assume one turn. Note: Water mages are the natural enemy of fire mages, most water and fire attacks will nullify each other. Also, unless stated otherwise, fire spells cannot start actual fires. While they have heat and substance, they cannot begin actual flames. Flame Tongue Cast Time: 1 Turn, Simple Spell The mage holds its hand in a karate chop sort of formation, fingers outstretched and held together. A small flame will then appear on the Mage’s hand, It is similar to a candle fire. This attack can be used as a pseudo-fireball, but the mage must use his own physical power to throw it. (Think throwing a baseball). It has combat applications, but is not as effective as a true fireball. Rank II: The flame tongue can be extended up to two feet, and the mage can now control the direction of the flame (As opposed to it just pointing up) Flame Shot Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell The mage condenses fire into a ball in their palm, and then throws it. It can fly faster and farther than the flame tongue. The ball will cause burns on impact and has potential to force back objects and opponents if thrown with enough force. Rank II: The mage learns to use the spell to hold the ball within to hands, increasing its size by another palm full. Matchflame Cooldown time: 1 turn, Simple Spell The mage holds out one hand. Over any finger they desire, a small flame will appear, similar to a candle flame. This flame can be used to light other objects on fire. Smokescreen Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell The mage moves his hands out in front of him as if spreading something out, and rubbing it in. Many small red flames (They don’t burn) will appear on the ground around the area and immediately begin giving off smoke at a high rate to hinder all senses within a 5x5 foot area (The mage in the center). The mage can be affected by the smoke and it has the possibility of going very wrong. Rank II: The range extends to a 10x10 foot area, leaving a space with a lower smoke concentration directly behind the mage. ---- Multi-Fire Cast time: 2 Turns, Complex Spell The mage gathers fire in their palms. This fire is then seperated into five small flames, and each one can be used individually over the course of the two turns after the casting time. These flames are small, smaller then a rank I flame shot, and can be moved at will - slowly, however. The flames – if moved farther then a five foot radius will simply be snuffed out. These flames can start other fires. Fire-Starter Cast time: 2 turns, Complex Spell Pre-Requisite:Flame Shot Similar to flame shot, the mage gathers fire in their hands. After two turns, the mage can throw this ball of fire at the desired target; while it has no force behind it, it can start fires unlike other fire spells. Also, the spell is slightly larger then a rank II flame shot, and takes both hands to create. Light Will o’ Wisp Cooldown Time: 1 Turn, Simple Spell The mage outstretches their hand, palm turned upwards. After one turn, a ball of light (4 inch diameter) appears above their outstretched palm. This ball may be treated like a material object by the mage; they may juggle it, move it up to fifteen feet away from their body, or simply send it whizzing around their body. The ball will dissipate after two turns. Rank II: The mage may now conjure this ball in any colour they wish. Light Shape Cast time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell A variation of the Will o’ Wisp spell. While this spell takes longer to form, it is very similar; it forms over an outstretched palm, and can glow in any colour. However, it can also be shaped into vague forms; while you would be unsuccessful in making specific diagrams, simple shapes – squares, circles, hearts, triangles, a house, etc, etc – can easily be made with this spell. It will dissipate if it goes more then three feet away from the mage. As with its predecessor, this spell will dissipate after two turns. Rank II: The mage’s light will now be able to go up to ten feet away from the mage.